This invention relates to a method of controlling the growth of bacteria and fungi. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to a method of controlling the growth of bacteria and fungi by applying thereto, and to the environment inhabited by them, certain members of the class of triazones.
Although many anti-bacterial and anti-fungal agents are known, many of the previously-used ones have been found to have disadvantages, such as lack of stability, ability of the organism to develop resistance, contribution to environmental pollution, development of toxic reactions by individuals inadvertently exposed to them, etc. Accordingly, there is an ever-present need for new anti-bacterial and anti-fungal agents.